Blood Of My Blood Soul of My Soul
by FreyaHamilton
Summary: A young girl called Dory is sent spiralling into a world that will turn hers upside down. What happens when the one she's been calling to answers? Will he rescue her, or make her life a living hell? RikuDory


Soul of My Soul

Prologue...

Blood of my Blood...

Soul of my Soul...

In the darkness you called to me

A gentle whisper

Brushing my ear

But you were never there

No no

Vampires don't exist

Vampires can't exist

Do they?

No

But if they did

I'd always be yours

Hell

Maybe I already am

You came to me

You pulled me through

What Im I supposed to do?

You don't exist

And yet

And yet

You're here

Whispering sweetly in my ear

"Someday

Someday soon

You'll be mine

You'll be safe"

Vampires don't exist

Vampires can't exist

Can't they?  
Can't they?

Don't tell me I'm mad

Don't tell me

Don't tell me I'm mad

Don't

Don't

Don't

Don't  
Don't...

(whisper) safe...

Chapter One

Shadows

"Goodnight!" I called, forcing my voice to sound more chipper than I felt. My gaze found the dangling light from the ceiling as I skipped up the stairs, my pace slowing with each step away from my family until I was literally trudging off the fourteenth step, and toward my room.

Where are my manners. I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Dorothy Belmont... Dory, or Paine, preferably. I had auburn hair to my shoulders, cut at an angle. Naturally, of course, it was more of a dark brown color, but I'd finally gotten around to dying it. My eyes were brown. People often told me they looked chocolatey, but I never saw it. With my dark hair I wanted them to be blue, or something striking like that. I rarely went outdoors, so my skin was whiter than most vanilla icecream, and my lips were nearly always died blood red. I wore black, but I wasn't goth, and I was depressed, but not for any considerable reasons.

When one actually lets people know about their depression they always jump to conclusions. "Are there issues at home? Are you bullied at school?" No, actually, comparingly to the other nutcases out there who actually had a reason to be suicidal, I had a relitively good life. My father had died when I was seven, but it had been eight years since then, and my family had learned to move on nicely. My mom could use some cutting words now and then, but it was never anything that we didn't get over with a little 'me' time. She didn't drink. My brother had moved out, and though I didn't approve of the way he raised his daughter, treated his girlfriends, or trained his dog, it wasn't that that annoyed me. It wasn't even the incredable disrepair of his trailer, even after most of the family gathered to fix it. So my grandmother had a more active social life than I did, so what? I wasn't raped or threatened at school, in fact I was taken in by a group of seniors and juniors who ended up making me the heiress! In two years I'd've been the leader! Something was just... missing.

I was everyone's piller of strength. Sometimes people relied on me without even realizing it. I would take their pain and carry it around with my own.

Sometimes I got into more than I meant to.

As I entered my room I sighed to find that the lightbulb in my own overhead had burned out and considered going downstairs to get another one. Not that it would have helped, of course, how do you change a bulb without being able to see? So instead I sighed again, heavier this time, and made my way through the room with my sharp memory of it, and found my bed. Lying down I rolled onto my side, and flipped on my reading light.

I took a moment to look around my room, having the feeling I was being watched as I always did at night, lately. 'Hello'? I called out, deciding that anyone who could sneak into my room without my noticing should be able to read my mind too. 'Is someone there? Are -you- there?'

I'd tried on more than one occasion to reach out mentally to vampires. Nother wierd ever happened -before- I did. I decided that I must've caught the attention of more than vampires, because I wasn't burning up in the sunlight, and there weren't holes in my neck.

But there was more to it than that.

As I lay there, I reached out for my overhead remote. Taking it in hand I pushed the center button on the right sidethe one that turns the fan on medium. I was still, watching the blades go around, and around, and around for a little while before I suddenly realized something: The air wasn't getting too me. And it had been cold downstairs... (it was winter...) ... so why was I hot? I groaned. "Early menepause.." I reasoned, and flipped out the light. When I looked back up there was a huge dark mass above me... not a form, really... it had no solidity to it... but it wasn't exactly a shadow either, as it was obviously what was blocking me from the air of the fan.

I watched it as it slowly floated down my body, to the wall, and then drifted to the door, to the opposite wall, and back twice before it came back over me, and vanished.

From then on I began to wear a thick headband around my eyes when I went to bed. That way, even if there was a huge dark shadow thing I wouldn't be able to see it, at least.

'If your out there, Id REALLY like a sign... such as getting rid of this god damned thing...' I could feel it over me. Its heat. The overwelming sense of being watched.

The image of a heart pumping blood over a set of ribs flickered into my head, and then an image of another organ. But nothing more.

It was enough, however. If there weren't vampires, that was too bad, because I got a response from -something-... something that was -real-...

Authors Notes: Short chapter, yes, but this was my first. The next chapters will be longer.

Needless to say flamers are welcome. Just don't tell me, "I HATE YOUR STORY IT SUCKS ASS EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T READ A WORD OF IT!" (you may remember such a quote if you've read from Garnet311... we're the same person, except I forgot my password, and that email adress isn't working out...)


End file.
